A New World
by crazyforcake
Summary: Voldemort is dead and the battle is over. Harry now has to come to terms with his new life. But he has is friends beside him to help him along the way. As ever, credit goes to JK Rowling for the amazing characters we know and love!
1. Going Home

**Hey all. So here is the first chapter of my new fanfic 'A New World.' Before you start reading I'd like to point out a few things.**

**1) I am a student. Please don't expect regular updates as I have a lot of exams this year and need to focus on them. I will update when I can. Sometimes you may get four chapters in a month, sometimes you will get one after four months. It depends on my work load.**

**2) I AM NOT A PROFESSIONAL WRITER! I just do fanfiction for fun really so please don't be too harsh! By all means criticise so I can improve but please, be nice!**

**I hope you enjoy this fic and I hope to post again soon. Please review!**

**crazyforcakes**

* * *

Harry sat silently. Amongst the chaos, Harry sat silently.

He was sat at the bottom of a spiral staircase, not too far from the Great Hall. Even now he was surprised at how much he didn't know about Hogwarts.

Despite everything that had just happened, Harry still couldn't quite believe that Voldemort was really dead. The man that had destroyed and dominated his life, was dead. Just like that. One foolish mistake made by one foolish man led to Harry, who considered himself pretty average, to defeated one of the greatest wizards of all time. Harry had never forgotten how Olivander spoke of Voldemort's greatness when he bought his first wand.

Harry began to cough. He didn't realise how much dust was circulating around him. He looked up and saw rubble everywhere. He daren't look much further than where he was sitting. He knew there would be people lying in the rubble, people who had not been returned to their families. Harry's heart was telling him to find them all and give them to their heartbroken families, but his body was telling him otherwise. Even the thought of moving hurt his shattered limbs.

Just then, Harry heard footsteps. He couldn't help sit up, jerk his head and reach for his wand. It seemed despite the obvious, Harry was still prepared for attack from someone who was no longer out to attack him.

'Hey,' said a soft voice.

Harry let out a large smile as he saw Ginny smiling back at him.

'How did you find me?' he asked, as she sat beside him. He took her hand and held it gently. He was happy beyond belief to be with her again.

'Ron gave me the map. I guessed that you were done with being alone, and might need someone to… I don't know…'

'Well you were right. I was scared I wouldn't see you again and when I heard you screaming when… when Hagrid brought me… I just…'

Ginny put her arm around Harry and he rested his head on her shoulder. Normally Harry was the one comforting Ginny. He was the brave one. Now, he needed care, and only to Ginny did he show this.

Harry then suddenly sat up, with tears in his eyes, and sat staring at Ginny.

'I'm sorry about Fred.'

Ginny looked down, her eyes watering. She couldn't seem to form any words. Harry took her in her arms.

'I am so, so sorry. For all of you. It is all my fault.'

Ginny shook her head. 'No, no. None of this is your fault. All you are to blame for is ending it, and that is a good thing to be blamed for. I am just so lucky that… that he wasn't in pain… or that I lost another brother or… or you…' and Ginny burst into tears. Harry never knew her as the crying type, but he knew she was at breaking point.

He gently stroked her hair and held her tight. She slowly emerged and smiled at hop, trying to wipe her tears. 'I'm sorry Harry. It's just…'

Harry smiled. 'You know Ginny, this may be an alien concept to us but, it is okay to cry sometimes.'

Ginny laughed a little, feeling so grateful for Harry.

Harry sighed, 'I should probably go and help, or at least talk to Ron and Hermione. I can't sit here forever.'

'I'm coming with you, so don't try and be noble and shrug me off,' said Ginny with force, standing up and holding her hand out.

Harry stood up and took her hand, and they both headed to the Great Hall.

It was slightly less packed than when Harry last walked through there. Families were huddled close together and many stared at Harry as he entered. Some smiled at him while others gave him a simple nod. Harry understood that his recognition meant a lot to them, not in a pompous way, but in a way that he showed he felt the same as them.

At the bottom of the hall, the Weasley's were all gathered, in deep though. Harry knew why, and he lead Ginny to them, as painful as it was for both of them.

Ron looked at him with a sombre face. 'We think we're ready to take Fred home. Question is… how.'

'Let me help.'

The Weasley's looked at Harry in surprise, but Mrs Weasley looked like she was about to burst with pride.

'I think,' said Mr Weasley. 'We should take him by floo powder. Directly to his home. From then on we will put him in the garden for people to visit until his funeral. Is that alright with everyone?'

They all nodded solemnly, staring down at Fred's lifeless face.

'What is happening with Professor Lupin and Tonks?' Harry asked.

'Andromeda is taking care of them,' said Mr Weasley. 'She picked them up earlier.'

Harry nodded, feeling glad they were safe now. Only now was it hitting him how much had been lost that night.

'I think…' Mrs Weasley sniffed. 'We should take him home.'

'Yes,' said Mr Weasley. 'We should all go home. You too, Harry and Hermione. You're coming with us.'

It amazed Harry that despite the terrible grief the Weasley's felt, they still wanted Harry to come with them. They never failed to make him feel like part of their family, which his practically was.

Arthur, Percy, George and Ron lifted Fred on his stretcher and headed towards one of the hall's fireplaces. Harry held Ginny's shaking hand a little tighter as they headed to the fire place and into the green flames.

* * *

Fred was safely in the garden, with George watching over him. Mrs Weasley was frantically cooking some onion soup, in a partial attempt to distract herself. Most of the other Weasley's were sat in the living room. They were sat in silence, and exhausted, yet none of them changed out of their battle worn clothes. None of them wanted to move.

Harry however, was stood alone, looking out to the hills behind the Burrow, well away from anyone else. After the events of the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry felt he needed to be outside. To breathe the air and hear the birds and to remind himself he was still alive, despite everything he had been through and how dead he felt inside.

He then felt two warm arms wrap themselves around his waist, and he couldn't help let out a small smile.

'Mum says the soup is ready,' said Ginny quietly. 'You must be starving.'

Harry turned round and looked into Ginny's bright blue eyes. He gently wiped the sole tear that was latched on to her red cheeks.

He then took her in his arms and she began to sob quietly. He gently stroked her back and held her close. It seemed that the only way to ease his hurting was to ease hers.

'You are so brave,' he said quietly. 'And I love you so much. I hope you know that.'

Ginny nodded against his chest, before looking up at him. He took her hand, and they slowly walked towards the Burrow to join the others.

* * *

The rest of the day was much the same. Silence. By the time night fell, Harry was grateful he could finally go to sleep and forget about everything for just a few hours.

But he and Ron couldn't sleep. They both lay there awake. Neither spoke to the other, until Ron cleared his throat.

'Thank you, Harry,' he said quietly. 'For looking after Ginny. And… well… everything else.'

'I'm so sorry,' said Harry.

'Don't blame yourself,' said Ron. 'None of this is your fault. Besides, Fred wouldn't want us to mope. He died for a better world. A world we aren't living yet. He wouldn't want us to waste it crying over him. I know he wouldn't.'

'How is Hermione?'

'Bearing up. I don't think it has hit her just yet. Of course, she doesn't know where to go from here. She feels like she is in limbo.'

'Then make sure she knows how much you love her, it took you long enough to realise.'

Ron smiled for the first time. 'Fred would be pleased to know. He'd been telling me to get a move on for ages.'

'Dumbledore always used to go on about love,' Harry remembered. 'I think that might be the only way we move on I guess.'

'Seems like Ginny has had an effect on you,' said Ron. 'Talking about love and that.'

'She has. She has indeed.'

They both lay in silence. Just thinking.

'We should probably get some sleep,' said Ron, yawning at the same time.

'Night Ron,' said Harry. 'And thanks.'

'Don't thank me,' said Ron. 'I'm your best mate. You never need to thank me.'


	2. Saying Goodbye

**Hi all! **

**Firstly, I would like to thank you for all of your kind reviews! I was surprised at how positive they are!**

**I'd also like to apologise for the various typos in the last chapter, and for the ones that are about to appear. I do check, but I'm human. I make mistakes!**

**Please continue reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**crazyforcake**

**(not cakes. I was clearly hungry last time.)**

* * *

Harry stared at his reflection in the mirror.

He couldn't help noticing he had put on weight. He looked a little more alive. Ever since he, Ron and Hermione had returned to the Burrow, Mrs Weasley had been feeding them as if they were a pile of bones, which they virtually were.

Harry tightened his tie, and stared solemnly at its blackness. He knew how difficult today was going to be. He was saying goodbye to three of the most important people in his life.

After everyone returned home, it was decided that Remus, Tonks and Fred should have a joint funeral. The same people would be attending both, and Andromeda and the Weasley's felt that their late relatives would rather be together.

Harry decided early on that he wanted to make a speech for Lupin. After all, he had been Harry's best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, and one of the closest father figures he had. Andromeda was going to speak for Tonks, and George was going to speak for Fred.

Harry had never been more nervous. He would have rather been taking on Voldemort than saying goodbye to his friends.

He looked out of the window and the bright sunshine was perched in the sky. The weather looked too beautiful for a sad day, Harry thought.

Just then, the door opened, and Ron walked back into the bedroom.

He was white, and visibly upset, yet Harry could see he was trying to put a brave face on it. He gave a little smile to Harry, to thank him. Harry smiled back.

'I know,' he said.

'They're all ready for us now,' said Ron quietly, staring at his shoes.

Harry checked that his speech was in his pocket. Satisfied it was secure, he and Ron headed out of Ron's room and down the stairs to join everyone else at the front of the Burrow where the fields stretched back for miles.

Many people were there. Harry recognised many of them from Bill and Fleur's wedding less than a year earlier. At the front of the seats were three coffins. One for Fred, one for Lupin and one for Tonks.

Only now did it hit Harry that they were really gone, and he felt his heart sink like a rock in the sea.

He turned to see Ginny sat down near the front. He was unsure whether to sit there, as he wasn't strictly family.

'She needs you,' said Ron.

Harry gently patted his best friend on the back and sat by Ginny. She wasn't crying, but she wasn't smiling. She looked at Harry with relief and held his hand tight. To Harry, it seemed like Ginny wanted it all to be over as soon as possible.

'Ah, Harry. There you are.'

Andromeda Tonks was stood beside him and Ginny, cradling new-born Teddy. His hair was bright blue and he was sleeping softly.

'I was wondering… since you are his Godfather…'

'Of course, I'll look after him,' said Harry. He took little Teddy in his arms. He snuggled his face against Harry's chest, and Harry smiled down at him.

Andromeda nodded, unable to speak, and headed towards her seat at the front.

Finally, when everyone was sat down and settled, a small wizard stood at the front, who Harry recognised as the vicar who married Bill and Fleur, and the service began.

After a talk by the vicar, Andromeda was invited to the front to speak about Tonks. She stood up and walked wearily towards the front. At this point, Harry noticed Teddy's eyes were wide open, staring at the front. Yet he was silent.

'When my daughter, Dora, was born, she looked a lot like her son, Teddy. Her hair colour changed every second, she had a bright smile on her face, and she was truly remarkable. I had no idea how special she would become. Despite being a bit of a troublemaker at school, she was extremely clever. Give or take a bit of clumsiness. She qualified as an auror four years ago and became a member of the Order of The Phoenix. Shortly after, she told me she was in love with a man named Remus Lupin. I met him not long after, and I can honestly, I wouldn't have given my Dora up for anyone else. She married him not long after, and gave birth to a beautiful son. Sadly, she will not see him grow up. However, he will always know how… how brilliant his mother was. How she died along with many for his future. Not a day will go by without me thinking of her. She will never leave me really. I hope you are both happy up there, Dora and Remus, and with your friends. Rest in peace my angel.'

As Andromeda went to sit down, Harry saw a tear trickling down Ginny's face. He used his free hand to hold hers tightly. He then realised it was now his turn to speak. He gently handed Teddy to Ginny, who cradled him as if he were her own, and Harry took the nervous steps towards the front.

He looked out at everyone and decided he didn't need a piece of paper to remind him why he was there.

'No amount of speeches will ever explain how much I owe to Remus Lupin. He was my teacher, friend, and like a father to me. I remember when I first properly met him, he saved me from a dementor on the Hogwarts Express. From then on, he became one of my favourite teachers. His lessons were amazing. We got to learn about all sorts of creatures and spells and hear many of his fascinating and dangerous stories. He also taught me how to produce a patronus, and he was the first to see my father's stag reborn. He also told me about my parents, and how my Dad always got into trouble and about how Dad and Sirius helped him take care of his furry little problem. On countless occasions he put his life on the line for me, and at the final battle, he made the ultimate sacrifice. I will never forget how much he has done for me, and I will make sure I remind Teddy how great his father was every single day. I hope he, my Dad and Sirius are up there, making trouble, and winding up my Mum and Tonks. I will miss you, and remember you forever. Thanks, Professor.'

Harry smiled at Andromeda, and she smiled back, and he headed back to his seat. Ginny beamed at him with pride as she handed Teddy back. He was still wide awake, yet totally silent. His hair was now mousey brown.

Finally, George got up and headed to the front. He didn't look at all nervous, more like he was desperate to tell everyone about his late twin.

'A lot of people asked me today if I was nervous about today. I told them I wasn't. It was a bit of a lie. However, I thought I would take this moment to share some of the incredible experiences I shared with my brother while he was with me. In our first year, we stole the Marauder's Map from Filch's office. We used it to sneak out of the castle and by lots of sweats and cause all sorts of trouble. Little did we know how close we were to the creators. We owe them so much. In our third year, we bewitched some snowballs to hit Professor Quirrell in the back of the head. Little did we realise we were throwing snowballs at… at Voldemort. In our fourth year, we told everyone Harry was the heir of Slytherin. He wasn't. In our fifth year, we gave up the Marauder's Map and gave it to Harry, so he could go to Hogsmeade as his Aunt and Uncle didn't let him go. We ended that year by going to the Quidditch World Cup and winning a load of leprechaun gold off Ludo Bagman. In our sixth year, we became part of Dumbledore's army, and our activities included giving Filch some chocolates that made his face break out with spots. That is where Weasley's Wizard Wheezes began. Finally, in our seventh year, we decided school was no longer for us. We grabbed our brooms, disrupted Ron's charms exam, set off fireworks, and flew away from school to set up our shop. I only wish Fred was here to reopen it again after the end of You-Know-Poo. One thing I know about Fred, is that he was always up for a laugh. He hated people being sad. I know he doesn't want us to be sad when we remember him. So I urge you all to remember my twin, who caused trouble, created ghastly treats and became one half of the most dangerous twins at Hogwarts. Rest in peace mate, mischief managed.'

Everyone clapped, and many were crying as George took his seat. Harry's friends couldn't have been sent off in a better way.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon. All of the guests had been suitably fed and were heading off. Just while Harry was talking to Ginny, Andromeda came up to him and smiled.

'That was a lovely speech. Remus would have loved it. I was wondering, if we could talk about Teddy.'

'Of course,' said Harry.

'Now, I am an old woman, Mr Potter. Would you be able to help me look after him?'

'It would be a pleasure. I'll have to fix Grimmauld Place up first. That's where I will be living once it is ready. From then on, I will look after him whenever you need. Just let me know.'

'Thank you, Mr Potter,' Andromeda smiled.

'You can call me Harry, you know.'

Andromeda blushed as Teddy began to giggle and stretch his arms out to Harry.

Harry scooped him up and gave him a hug. Harry had never thought of himself as a baby person, but he already felt so close to little Teddy.

'He likes you,' said Andromeda, as Harry handed him back. 'But alas I must go. This one will need a change and is probably very tired. Thank you… Harry. I'll be in touch.'

'I'll see you soon,' said Harry, as Andromeda headed inside and towards the fireplace.

Ginny looked up at Harry and beamed at him.

'You're a natural,' she said. 'And you were amazing today. I couldn't have done it without you.'

Harry gave Ginny a warm hug.

'This is it, Ginny. The start of a new world.'

'A world with you,' said Ginny smiling.

'Well yeah,' said Harry. 'You can't get rid of me that easily!'

Ginny giggled and gave him gentle kiss as the sun began to go down.


	3. Harry's New Home

**Hey everybody. I am back again and here is the next instalment!**

**Keep you reviews coming and hope you like it!**

**crazyforcake**

* * *

Harry, Hermione and the rest of the Weasley's were gathered round the breakfast table being stuffed to the brim with Mrs Weasley's monsterous feast.

Two weeks had passed since the funeral, and slowly, things were getting back to normal in the wizarding world. Percy and Arthur were back to work and Bill and Fleur were back in Shell Cottage. Hermione and Ron were planning on visiting Australia to reverse Hermione's memory charm on her parents and George was busy in his room making preparations for re-opening Weasley's Wizard Wheezes on the 1st of June.

For Harry, this was his last breakfast at the Burrow. It was time for him to go to his new home Grimmauld Place, and inspect the damage.

Safe to say, Ginny had put up quite a fight, but no matter how much she shouted and screamed, as much as they loved Harry, Mr and Mrs Weasley were not going to let Ginny move in with him.

'I still can't believe you're flying the nest, Harry,' said Molly sadly as she piled Harry's plate with bacon, as if she assumed he would never eat again.

'I have imposed on you all for too long. It's about time I found out what Yaxley did to the place.'

He could hear Ginny grinding her teeth next to him, and he tried not to laugh.

'Ginny,' said Molly sternly. 'We have discussed this.'

'Yet but…'

'Enough!' said Molly, and Ginny was silent.

'Do you need a hand clearing up?' Ron asked.

'Nah, you're alright,' said Harry, swallowing some egg. 'I think I need to do this myself.'

'Will you come round for dinner?' Molly asked.

Ginny sat up excitedly.

'I'm afraid not,' said Harry. 'I'm going to visit Andromeda so we can sort out Teddy. He'll have a room at Grimmauld Place so I can look after him when Andromeda needs a break.'

'Oh Harry, you are good,' said Molly, whilst subconsciously tipping the seventh sausage onto Harry's plate.

* * *

Harry stood outside number 11 and 13, Grimmauld Place. He closed his eyes and heard a rumbling sound as number 12 appeared in the centre. The outside looked no different, but Harry doubted the inside would be. He walked up slowly and entered the house.

Dumbledore didn't greet him.

It was dark and damaged, but it wasn't as bad as he expected.

'Lumos!'

Harry was surprised.

It had clearly been disturbed, but it seems it had, if a little poorly, been tidied. He then realised he could hear shuffling in the kitchen. He remembered.

Harry quickly paced through the hall into the kitchen to see Kreacher poking his head into his cupboard.

'Kreacher!' he exclaimed. 'You're here!'

'Yes, master. It was in a terrible mess when Kreacher return. Kreacher has been cleaning for weeks, sir.'

'You didn't have to,' said Harry. 'Aren't you hungry?'

'Kreacher has been eating, master.'

Harry was about to ask him to stop calling him 'master' but he remembered the reaction of Winky 3 years ago.

'I still haven't finished Master Sirius or Master Regulus' bedrooms but…'

'No need, Kreacher. I'll go. Sit down and have a break. You must be exhausted.'

Kreacher bowed as Harry left and headed upstairs. First, he turned to Regulus' room.

It had clearly been searched by the Death Eaters. It was worse than when Harry was last there. It didn't look like anything of value was left. It looked more like a dumpsite than a room. Harry took out his wand and gave it a wave. Everything fell back into place as if no one had been there and as if Regulus still lived there. In a way, Harry felt guilty that he had little sympathy for Regulus, even if he did help them kill Voldemort.

He left Regulus' room and headed next door, to Sirius' room.

Sirius' had perhaps been searched more than Regulus'. Going in there was no easier for Harry than when he was last there. It felt as if Sirius had died yesterday. He waved his wand, and everything returned to its place as it was in Sirius' day. The photos were no longer smashed, the Muggle girls' faces were no longer torn and the Gryffindor lion shone with pride.

Harry then reached into his pocket and pulled out the two pieces of that letter from his mother. He gently put them in one of he draws, so he knew where it would be if he needed it. He decided that neither Sirius or Regulus' rooms were to be touched. He had plenty of others to redecorate, but they would stay as they were. He gently closed the door and headed downstairs to check on Kreacher.

'Can I help master Potter?' Kreacher coughed.

'You don't have to stay, Kreacher,' said Harry.

'I do. You are my master.'

'I don't have to be.'

'Kreacher has lived here for all of Kreacher's life. Kreacher does not want to leave. If his poor mistress knew he had deserted the house, he would never forgive himself.'

'Even if you were free? Like Dobby?'

'No, master. Please. Kreacher wants to stay. Even if he is serving a half blood.'

Harry almost smiled. Satisfied he had tried to let Kreacher leave, he asked him to clean the garden. Kreacher didn't seem to mind though. He had great fun tackling the plants.

* * *

Harry arrived at Andromeda's house that evening and was welcomed by the smell of homemade pie and mulled wine. It was clear Andromeda was looking forward to his visit and Harry certainly enjoyed coming.

The dinner was delicious and Harry and Andromeda went to Teddy's room where Harry held him gently while Andromeda had a sit down on the rocking chair.

'I always thought babies cried a lot,' said Harry. 'He seems as good as gold.'

'He is,' said Andromeda. 'But he is still hard work. I hope you don't find me rude, Mr Potter, in asking if he can stay with you some nights. I am an old woman, as you know, Mr Potter and sometimes I…'

'Please call me Harry,' said Harry gently. 'And of course. When would you like me to have him? Grimmauld Place is almost ready and it won't take me long to get a bedroom ready for him.'

'Are you able to have him on Sunday and I will take him home Monday morning? I know you will be busy in the week and…'

'Of course I can. Please don't worry. I'd love to help.'

'I just need a break that's all.'

'I understand. If there is anything else I can do please tell me. You know where I am if you need me.'

'Thank you, Mr Potter.'

'Harry,' said Harry, smiling.

He looked down at the little Teddy in his arms. His hair was now dark and messy like Harry's and he was fast asleep.


	4. Making Changes

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay in updates. Like I said, new chapters are going to get sparser and sparser unfortunately :(**

**Please keep reading and reviewing - I read and appreciate every one!**

**crazyforcake**

* * *

June had begun and the mornings were now filled with sunshine. Things were on the up for the Weasleys.

That morning, George and Ron would open up the shop again for the first time after the war . George had decided it was about time he got working again, if only to keep him busy and stop him moping.

The day started with bright sunshine, and a bit of disruption.

A loud roar came from the fireplace in the Burrow.

Ginny Weasley quietly tip toed out of the fireplace, and walked into the living room.

Her heart leapt.

'Moooooorning,' said George.

Ginny sighed in annoyance.

'I knew someone was sneaking back into the house in the morning. At first I thought it was just me being silly. Then the cynicism crept in.'

George didn't look very happy, and Ginny felt increasingly guilty.

'I'm sorry, George,' she said. 'Please don't tell Mum and Dad! Or anyone!'

'If I told Mum and Dad that you were spending your nights at Harry's I think you'd be chained to the house. I may not like it, but I think that's because I am your brother. Now go upstairs and make yourself look half decent.'

Ginny smiled, and quietly ran up the stairs.

* * *

Mrs Weasley didn't seem to suspect a thing at breakfast, and George kept true to his word.

'Are you ready for the grand reopening, George?' Arthur asked, as he chewed on his bacon.

'Yup,' said George as he stole some of Ron's egg without him noticing. 'Word is on the street that lots have people have been waiting. Maybe we'll make a lot today.'

'I hope so,' said Molly. 'You need to get yourself some new trousers!' she said looking down at the gaping hole at George's ankle.

'What about you Ron?' said Arthur. 'When are you and Hermione heading to Australia?'

'Next week,' said Ron, smiling at Hermione. 'Can't wait.'

'I bet he can't…' George muttered under his breath, making Hermione blush.

Mrs Weasley reached over the table and hit George on the arm.

'What about you Ginny? Got any plans for today?'

'Harry and I are going out for dinner. Just a small bite in the leaky cauldron. Just a catch up really.'

'What time will you be back?' asked Mrs Weasley sharply.

George stopped eating and stared intently and Ginny.

'Ten, I should think.'

'Good,' said Molly.

* * *

Ron and George were stood at the door ready. There were crowds upon crowds of people waiting to enter the store. Diagon Alley looked just like it had done before the war. Ron was smiling out at everyone.

'I'm actually rather nervous,' said George, twiddling his thumbs and staring at his feet.

'Nah,' said Ron. 'Let's open up.'

The doors open.

Everyone flew in.

There were children and adults alike gazing at everything, queuing to by everything in the store. George was particularly humbled by how many expressed their sympathies to him for his loss of Fred. It seemed like everyone was looking out for him and he appreciated it.

* * *

The afternoon came, and Ron was tidying everything up until closing in ten minutes time, when another customer walked in.

'Hey George?' Ron called to George, who was in the stock cupboard. 'There's someone here to see you.'

George wandered out, and his eyes widened.

'Angelina?'

George hadn't seen Angelina since the funeral, and even then they didn't speak. She slipped away rather quickly after the ceremony and only made eye contact with him once.

'You are still open, right?'

'Yeah, course. How are you?' George asked, a little overwhelmed.

'Fine. I just came to check out the shop. It looks great.'

George smiled. 'Um, do you fancy coming round for some tea tonight?'

'Um, yeah okay, is that okay with your Mum?'

'It soon will be! It has been ages since we've had a proper catch up. Just give us ten minutes for us to close up and we'll head home.'

Angelina nodded, and George went back to the store cupboard.

Ron contained a smile.

'Would you like some tea, Angelina?' he asked.

'Cheers, Ron. That would be great.'

* * *

The Leaky Cauldron was fairly quiet that evening. The fire was crackling, making Ginny and Harry feel very warm. Harry was eagerly tucking into his steak and kidney pie while Ginny enjoyed her haddock.

Harry smiled at Ginny as he swallowed his pie.

'Ginny. Can I ask you something?'

'Sure,' said Ginny, continuing with her fish.

'What would you say if I said I wanted to apply to become an auror?'

Ginny stopped eating and put her cutlery down. She knew the question would come one day, but not this soon. She was enjoying her time with Harry and knew a new job would cut that time dramatically.

'Do they even need recruits anymore?' Ginny asked.

'Well, when Ron and I were helping at the shop a few days ago, we bumped into Kingsley and he mentioned that we'd be great for it.'

Ginny tried not to look sad. 'Well, why not. I guess you can't stay at home all day.'

Harry knew Ginny wasn't ecstatic. He reached over the table, took her hand, and looked into her eyes.

'I know it will mean I will be away and I know it can be a risky job, but this is something I have wanted to do for a while. I wanted to ask to see if you are okay with it, cause if you aren't I can just…'

'Harry, don't be silly. I'm just being stupid. You should definitely do it. I know how much it means to you. I just… I want to spend as much time with you as I can before Hogwarts, that's all.'

'Oh don't worry about that. We'll have plenty of time together. I'll make sure of it.'

'It's just… you've only really just come back and…'

'Is this soft Ginny I am seeing?' Harry asked, laughing.

Ginny hit him playfully on the arm. 'Shut up, Harry! Just ignore me, I'm being a wimp. Go for it.'

'Really? And I have your support?'

'Always,' said Ginny, smiling.

'Do you want to stay at mine tonight?' asked Harry, returning to his pie.

'Oh yeah, about that…' said Ginny quietly. 'George knows.'

Harry's eyes popped out of their sockets. 'What?'

'He caught me coming out of the fire place this morning! Plus my Mum is getting super strict at the moment. I just don't want to get you into trouble. George was nice enough to keep it a secret, but he didn't like it and I don't want to upset him. You aren't mad are you?'

'Course not. Besides, I am having Teddy tomorrow. I need plenty of sleep. Can you come round? He loves playing with you.'

Ginny blushed. 'Definitely. We can tell him the stories about the marauders again.'

'Indeed we can.'

Harry began to rummage in his pocket and paid Tom for the meal. Ginny took his hand and they disapparated into the lounge at the Burrow.

It seemed everyone was in bed, and the fire was slowly dying. Harry always loved going back. The Burrow was a lot more homely than Grimmauld Place.

'Thanks for tonight,' Ginny smiled. 'I've missed spending time together like this.'

'So have I. We still have so much to catch up on. But we have years,' he smiled.

He then kissed Ginny longingly, for what seemed like seconds, which were minutes in reality. They broke apart and smiled at each other.

'I always forget how much of a good kisser you are,' said Harry.

'Well don't!' Ginny winked. 'Night Harry.'

Then George's voice came from the stairs. 'Yeah. Night Harry!'

Ginny and Harry burst out laughing as they heard George return to his room.

'See you at three,' Harry smiled.

'Will do,' Ginny replied.

With a quiet _crack_, Harry was gone, and Ginny slumped up the stairs, wishing Harry was right behind her.


End file.
